I Dare You
by ktsm10
Summary: But who is Caroline Forbes to turn down a dare?


_Alright, so again I have no idea what this nonsense is. As for "Fire" I don't think I'm going to continue that story in particular but there may be more one shots sort of like this. So enough with the rambling. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>There's a soft rapping on the glass of her front door and Caroline slowly lifts herself off of her bed to see who it is. It should really be no surprise to her that it's him, she still doesn't quite get why he "fancies" her, but she walks softly to the door and turns the knob.<p>

Klaus is leaning diagonally against the door frame with that stupid charming grin directed towards her. She can't help by smile back and she silently curses herself for it. They've moved past this whole "her helping distract him while the Scooby gang daggers his brother" thing and have been back to their dynamic of him trying to woo her and her shooting him down for the past few months. However, they haven't spoken in over a week, ever since Tyler got back, so he's a bit nervous about how to approach this.

He smiles "Can I come in love?"

She chuckles lightly, somewhat amused that he still asked even though he could just walk in either way "Sure, why not?"

She grins at him and turns as he follows her into her bedroom.

"…So, what do you want?"

She walks over to her vanity and sits to face him as he plops down on her bed like he owns the place.

He takes a deep breath as he fluffs the pillows behind him for support.

"Well love, I'm assuming you know Tyler has returned…?"

Caroline nods. "Yeah, I saw him the other day. He's not too thrilled with me at the moment"

Klaus suppresses a grin and continues on with his thoughts "Since summer is just around the corner and there's really no reason to be here, I'm going to be going on a little trip. Rome, Paris, Tokyo" he adds with a wink. "And I would quite appreciate if you were to accompany me." The last part comes out a bit rushed and he exhales quickly as he waits for her reaction.

Caroline draws in a shaky breath which at the moment is matching the action of her body as she processes what he's just said.

"Umm…Klaus I'm flattered but it would never work out. You do see how stubborn we both are, right?" She draws in another breath; her brain producing excuse after excuse "Also, I have a life here, my mom, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Tyler for crying out loud! I can't just leave them."

Klaus moves from his position on her bed and swiftly to the edge. "Why not? What have they done that shows any interest in you. Bonnie and Elena have one another. Elena's lovesick puppies have not shown any care for you at all in the past year, love. As for Matt and Tyler, you could do much better darling."

Caroline sighs, frustrated. "Don't! Don't do that. Don't put them in a negative light to make you look better. It's not working."

She rolls her eyes as he takes her hands in his

"Fine. I won't use them against you but, Caroline, just think of the possibilities. Imagine what we could do. … Anything you want I'll give it to you. I promise. Please, just come with me." Klaus sighs when he sees that she's not budging. "Alright, how about you think this over, I'm leaving on Sunday. That gives you two days to decide. If you make the _right_ choice, be out on your porch with your bags Sunday morning at 10. Sharp."

Caroline sighs "Fine…I'll think about it."

Klaus stands and puts on his most charming smile "That's all I'm asking love."

Caroline stands as well and follows him to the front door.

Klaus opens it slowly and turns once more to face her

"Come with me" he whispers

"I told you I'd think about it and I will." Caroline smiles softly

She notices that he's starting to lean in and she has no power, or will, to stop what's about to happen. Klaus softly tips her chin forward and quickly brushes his lips against hers. She physically has to stop herself from falling over when he pulls back after a quick second.

He rests his forehead against hers as he whispers "Take a chance, Caroline. … I dare you."

She feels a quick rush of air as she opens her eyes and sees he's gone.

~/~

The next day is spent pondering his request and packing and unpacking her suitcase. His final words were what resounded so deeply in her. He knew exactly how to get under her skin. Just like he had months ago; challenging her was his best shot and it sure was giving her a headache at the moment. Finally, late Saturday night, Caroline finally makes her decision. She goes to bed feeling confident about her choice with a smile etched lightly on her face.

~/~

Klaus nervously makes his way to Caroline's house Sunday morning. That's one thing he thoroughly enjoys about being with her; the fact that she can evoke human emotion in him again. She makes his heart race and he can't get enough. He really hopes that she chooses to go with him, if not he doesn't even know if he'll come back to Mystic Falls. The only reason would be for Caroline and he sure as hell doesn't want to have to watch his hybrid and the girl he's-falling-for together.

His mind comes back to reality as he reaches his destination.

~/~

Caroline smiles as a grin comes to his face when he sees her waiting there for him. She watches him take her bags to the car as she smiles and steps off of her porch. She knows that this is going to end in heartbreak for both of them but who is Caroline Forbes to turn down a dare?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Reviews would be lovely. :)<p> 


End file.
